


A Shade of Purple

by WriterofFluff



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pride Month Barisi Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofFluff/pseuds/WriterofFluff
Summary: “Surprise me. You’re supposed to do that on birthday’s, right?”“See? Told ya I’d change your mind. Now watch this.”Then Sonny was standing, moving over to the end table by the couch and pushing a few buttons on his cell phone.  Slow and sleazy saxophone music began to emit from the Bluetooth speaker, and Sonny turned back towards him, swaying his hips to the music. Long fingers slowly unbuttoned his shirt and Sonny sensually pushed it off his shoulders, letting it slide down his arms and fall to the floor in a heap. Hands on his hips, he grinned at Rafael.The man on the couch just gave him a small smirk, eyebrows raised in interest, “Going to take a lot more than that detective. Don’t tell me an impromptu striptease is all you have.”“Oh, you haven’t seen the surprise yet.” And Sonny’s hands were undoing his belt, pulling it methodically out of the loops one by one and tossing it aside, giving another shake of his hips as he moved towards the button on his slacks.Any teasing words died in Rafael’s throat as Sonny slid down his trousers, revealing his surprise as he kicked off the pants and stood at full height again to admire Rafael’s response.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020





	A Shade of Purple

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Rafael’s birthday, and he couldn’t have had a worse day. However, Sonny as usual has already hatched a plan to end the day just perfectly. Just another PWP, unless a birthday is plot, then, I mean I guess… Ha, anyways, it’s almost my birthday and I’m having a way too early mid-life/existential crisis so why not distract myself with some blowjobs and ass play! Hope you all enjoy reading as I did while writing this, enjoy my lovelies! <3

As he shut their apartment door behind himself as softly as possible, Rafael let out a long and weary sigh. Copious problems he kicked himself for not seeing and unruly hostile witnesses and defense attorneys had been the scorn of his day leaving him exhausted and (while he might not admit it) rather cranky. Thankfully, the only thing greeting him at the door was the smell of food cooking wafting from the kitchen and an otherwise seemingly normal looking apartment. Alright so at least things weren’t looking to become worse, he thought morosely.

“Rafael?” A slightly muffled call from the kitchenette around the corner.

For a brief embarrassed moment of having been caught sneaking in despite his carefulness Rafael debated responding at all before sighing again.

“It’s me, yes.”

Sonny, wonderful as usual, seemed to sense his hesitance (probably from his voice not moving away from the front door) and stepped from the kitchen, hands up in a gesture of peace as he flashed a dimpled smile at Rafael.

“Relax, no hidden surprises. I know how you feel about today, I swear I have nothing up my sleeve. Just finishing dinner, so chill, go pour yourself a drink I’ll call you when I finish.” Sonny twitched towards the kitchen before redirecting himself to take a few long strides to stand in front of Rafael and leaning down to kiss the man gently, cupping a hand at the back of his neck and running slender fingers through the man’s hair by his neck.

“No threat of any bombs going off, I promise. So, go, sit,” He used his free hand to tug loose Rafael’s tie. “Take some of this off and stay awhile.”

Rafael smiled and closed his eyes as Sonny’s lips brushed over his again and he leaned forward into the man’s chest to rest his head against him.

“Thank you. I apologize for being so touchy about it just… it was a horrible day, truly, and I can’t handle anything else.” Rafael kissed Sonny’s pale neck. “Just you, mi amor.”

Sonny was kissing his forehead yet sadly stepping away, offering him a lopsided smile as Rafael opened his eyes again with a frown.

“Sorry, have to stir.”

“It’s fine. Again, it’s me. I need that drink.” He was at least shedding his jacket at he made his way over to the cabinet in the living room where they kept the liquor, pulling out his scotch and a glass and pouring himself a generous three fingers.

Taking that first pleasure inducing burning sip, Rafael sighed again, this time at least in the first bit of easing of the night.

“You wanna talk about work, or should I jump straight into my ‘wooing’ for the night?” Sonny asked from behind him in the kitchen, managing to elicit a small smile out of Rafael.

“I want to forget about this day entirely. Skip to your wooing, let’s see if it gets you anywhere tonight.” He challenged, turning to face Sonny as he turned his smile into a smirk.

“Oh, come on, I’m irresistible, we both know this.” Sonny waggled his eyebrows at him, Rafael rolled his eyes.

“Oh, do we now?” Rafael asked, polishing off his drink.

“Yes, and I think I can get you to admit it after I feed you.” Sonny threw him a wink and ignored Rafael’s humph as he turned back to the stove.

After fixing another drink, Rafael sat on one of the barstools at the island in the kitchen, watching as Sonny moved about with ease. He let curiosity get the better of him.

“What are you making?” He could smell chicken and some spicy aroma but couldn’t make out the dish.

“Surprise.” Sonny said simply and Rafael frowned.

“I don’t enjoy surprises.” He argued.

Sonny turned and leaned against the counter, sending him a lusty smile with a cock of his head.

“I plan to change your opinion on that matter by the end of the night.” Rafael scoffed.

“Words that just frighten me. Should I just go to bed and spare myself?” He joked and Sonny shook his head.

“No, you should go sit at the table. Dinner’s ready, I’ll plate and be right over.” He turned back to his food and Rafael watched his lovers back a long moment, before giving his own head a small shake and moving to the table as requested.

X)(X

 _Arroz con Pollo,_ a dish Rafael admittedly not had in over ten years, was exceptionally delicious with Sonny’s expert craftsmanship. He had questioned him about the dish, and Sonny had become sheepish before admitting to calling up Rafael’s mother and quizzing her on dishes he enjoyed before settling on this recipe.

“That was amazing, thank you.” Rafael said, clutching his drink and leaning against the wall after being shooed away from helping with clean up.

“Of course,” He watched Sonny emerge from the kitchen a final time, drying his hands on a towel, the man sent him a fond dimpled smile, eyes shinning with something Rafael couldn’t place.

Was that mischief dancing there?

He wasn’t sure whether or not to be worried.

But then Sonny was crowding on his personal space and tracing one long slender hand across his cheek, the other hand cupping the back of his head and pulling him forward. Their lips met slowly, tenderly, Sonny holding him close and Rafael closed his eyes and leaned into the sensation.

“Come on, let’s go sit.” Sonny said aloud only to confirm this fact as he was pulling Rafael along without an answer.

They both sort of melted towards the couch, Sonny sitting next to him with a hand fisted in his hair, tongue pushing out to run along Rafael’s bottom lip who quickly opened his mouth in response.

“Eager?” Sonny purred into his mouth, pulling back ever so slightly, enough to pull them apart and make Rafael whine in protest.

“Just kiss me, tonto.” He fisted hands into Sonny’s shirt to pull the lanky man forward, but Sonny held resolutely back. “Sonny,”

“Don’t worry,” Sonny at least kissed his cheek, not where he wanted but at least it was contact. “I’ve got a better idea.”

Sonny was pushing off the couch, getting to his knees and waiting for Rafael to look at him before sending the man a shit eating grin.

“You’re the candle, and I’m going to blow you.” Sonny said matter-o-factly. 

Rafael snorted, but couldn’t stop his lips from curling up a bit at the corners of his mouth. “And they say romance is dead. I think that might be the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard you say to me.”

“You must ignore me a lot then.” Sonny responded, reaching forward towards Rafael’s lap to undo his dress pants.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Rafael teased and Sonny rolled his eyes.

“Ha, ha. You should take that act on the road.” Pulling Rafael out of his pants, Sonny frowned at the lack of response he was eliciting thus far holding the man’s flaccid cock in one hand. “Really, nothing?”

Rafael sighed and dropped his head backwards against the couch. “It’s been a long day, there was an unforeseen problem with one of my cases, and I just generally hate my birthday. I’m sorry to inform you this is not going to be easy for you with my current mood, even with a wonderful dinner and improtu make out session on the couch.”

Sonny leaned forward and actually placed a kiss against his dick, tilting his head to peer up at Rafael through his dark lashes.

“What can I do to make this day suck less? This day should be about you.” He leaned up on his knees to kiss under Rafael’s exposed jaw, planting his lips down the man’s neck.

“I have no idea, but you’re making a valiant effort so far, I won’t be stopping whatever you decide to try out.” A lick from the corner of his jaw to just below his ear made him shiver a bit.

“Anything specific you want?” Sonny whispered into his ear, stroking Rafael’s dick and happily finding it begin to twitch in response to the stimuli.

“Surprise me. You’re supposed to do that on birthday’s, right?”

“See? Told ya I’d change your mind. Now watch this.”

Then Sonny was standing, moving over to the end table by the couch and pushing a few buttons on his cell phone. Slow and sleazy saxophone music began to emit from the Bluetooth speaker, and Sonny turned back towards him, swaying his hips to the music. Long fingers slowly unbuttoned his shirt and Sonny sensually pushed it off his shoulders, letting it slide down his arms and fall to the floor in a heap. Hands on his hips, he grinned at Rafael.

The man on the couch just gave him a small smirk, eyebrows raised in interest, “Going to take a lot more than that detective. Don’t tell me an impromptu striptease is all you have.”

“Oh, you haven’t seen the surprise yet.” And Sonny’s hands were undoing his belt, pulling it methodically out of the loops one by one and tossing it aside, giving another shake of his hips as he moved towards the button on his slacks.

Any teasing words died in Rafael’s throat as Sonny slid down his trousers, revealing his surprise as he kicked off the pants and stood at full height again to admire Rafael’s response.

There, in the middle of the living room, stood his tall pale lover wearing black translucent thigh highs, black garter belt holding them up on angular hips and strong thighs, and the only thing covering (and not doing a very good job of it) his straining erection was a deep purple thong.

“How do you like it?” Sonny asked, full grin and twinkling pacific orbs, canting his hips out towards Rafael.

Said man had fallen silent, mouth dry and slightly ajar as he took in the sight of Sonny standing before him in those clothes, his own cock definitely now at full attention despite the weariness of the day.

“Get over here,” Rafael managed to choke out, small noise escaping his throat as Sonny deliberately took his time on the way over.

Sonny had only managed to straddle long legs over Rafael’s lap before the man was grabbing him behind the neck and pulling his head down to crash their lips together, already panting into Sonny’s inviting mouth.

“Where did this _come from?_ ” Rafael gasped in a breath, hands roaming down Sonny’s sides to stroke the material of the belt before sliding over the smooth nylon enveloping his thighs.

“That information is for me to know, and you to just enjoy.” Sonny reached down and wrapped skilled fingers around Rafael’s cock, rocking his hips forward in the man’s lap and eliciting a moan. “So just enjoy yourself, Rafi.”

Rafael gave a stuttered sigh and his eye lids fluttered as Sonny squirmed in his lap, jerking him off at the same time his lips trailed along Rafael’s jawline.

“Sonny,” Breathless, it was amazing how this man could pull him apart so quickly and effortlessly.

Rafael felt the grin against his neck, those pink lips slowly trailing to his ear.

“Like that baby? Feel good?” The question poured into his ear even as Sonny was shifting in his lap, the hand holding him moving just to be replaced by the feeling of Sonny’s hard cock pressing against his own as the man gripped both of them together and began moving again.

“Fuck!” Rafael cried out at the feeling, tilting his head against the back of the couch and letting his eyes fall shut completely for the first time that night. “Christ, Sonny!”

“Rafael, you’re so beautiful.” Sonny moaned as he kissed Rafael firmly on the lips. “I love you; I love you so fucking much.”

Rafael’s large hands twisted their way into Sonny’s hair, and he pulled the man tight.

“Mi amour,” Rafael parted their kiss only to breathe and stare up at Sonny’s blue eye’s blown wide with passion matching his own intensity. “I love you, Sonny.”

The hand fisting their cocks together stilled and moved as Sonny turned himself sideways to lean down towards the couch to grab as something he had stashed away. Bottle of lube in hand, he thrusted it at Rafael.

“Baby, please, I want to feel you inside me.” Sonny panted, sloppily meeting Rafael in a kiss as the man stroked up his shoulders.

Rafael smiled and kissed the corner of Sonny’s mouth, “You sure?” Not really needing to ask, just wanting to hear the answer.

Sonny actually gave him a whine and gripped Rafael’s face, “ _Please,”_

Only a fool could say no to that.

Rafael quickly opened the bottle and drizzled some of the liquid on his fingers, rubbing the digits together a bit to warm up the sticky substance before reaching behind Sonny and running his fingers against his cheeks.

“Rafael, yes,” He was moaning, and the man had done nothing more than brush against him yet. This was going to be delightful.

Then Sonny is arching in Rafael’s lap as a thick finger slick with lube pushes inside him slowly, his hand pumping Rafael stuttering and stopping as he rode the sensation. Rafael pushed his finger in further, simultaneously leaning forward to plant a kiss against Sonny’s pale chest.

“Feel good, hermoso?” Rafael asked, not really needing an answer as he curled his finger against Sonny’s prostate and the man gave a shout of approval bucking his hips.

“Rafael, fuck, yes,” Sonny breathed, head titled backwards in a way that was too inviting for Rafael not to place his lips there to suck at the soft flesh. Somehow, he managed to pick back up on jerking Rafael off at the same time Rafael fucked him with just a finger, stilling only for a moment as he felt another slick digit begin to press inside of him.

“Are you ok?” Rafael had stilled as well, not pressing the second finger inside him yet, so Sonny rolled his hips in approval.

“Yes, Raf, please keep going.” Sonny relaxed his muscles, taking the second digit slowly and stilling only a bit as the stretching eased.

Rafael gave him a moment to become more accustomed to the feeling, waiting for that little rock of Sonny’s hips that told him he was ready as he curled his fingers against Sonny’s prostate and the man jerked forward with a shout.

“God, fuck, yes, shit,” Nothing but a string of expletives leaving his mouth as he pushed backwards against Rafael’s hand, seeking that sensation again.

“You’re going to have to say a few more Hail Mary’s at Mass this Sunday.” Rafael just smiled watching Sonny, head thrown back and panting, moving his hips up and down.

“Rafael, please.” And what monster could deny that beautiful plea?

So, taking his free hand he wrapped it around Sonny’s leaking cock, pumping a few times before twisting fingers on his other hand and loving the way both motions had Sonny unable to decide on thrusting forward or back into the movements.

“Feel good, amante?” Rafael purred leaning forward to kiss Sonny’s chest again, moving his mouth to catch a nipple and lightly pull it between his teeth.

“Yes, Rafael! Please don’t stop!” Sonny was begging as he arched his top forward, long arms going to cup Rafael’s face and tilt his head up to slam their lips together, tongue surging forward happy to find the man’s mouth open and waiting to follow his movements.

“Rafael, fuck, I’m close.” Sonny panted against the man’s mouth, eyes falling shut and head heavily falling against Rafael’s shoulder as the man worked his aching cock and ass at the same time, moaning wantonly into the other man’s ear.

“Come for me, Sonny.” It was hardly a whisper, but he heard it loud and clear.

His hips pitched forward, and he came across Rafael’s chest with a shout, Rafael continuing to work his fingers against his prostate as Sonny completely rode out his orgasm. Both panting, Rafael removed his fingers from Sonny slowly, hand going to his groin to grasp his own aching cock, but Sonny grabbed his wrist to halt him.

“I got you, baby.” Sonny said breathlessly, sliding off Rafael’s lap onto the floor between the man’s knees. He wasted no time, grasping Rafael’s cock around the base and leaning forward to take the rest in his mouth.

“Sonny,” Rafael groaned, large hands moving to fondle silvery blonde strands of hair, his own head thrown back against the couch as he lost himself in Sonny sucking him in deeper each time he surged forward again.

After everything they had done it wasn’t long before Rafael was tightening his grip in Sonny’s hair, but instead of moving back Sonny removed his hand and took him down his throat as far as he could and sucked hard. That action has Rafael’s hips rocking forward as he came in Sonny’s mouth, the other man swallowing his load down before pulling back to look up at his lover with swollen lips that were smiling fondly.

“Hope that made the day a little better.” Sonny somewhat asked a bit breathlessly as he peered up at Rafael from his spot on the floor.

“Are you kidding me? This has suddenly become a day I’m not absolutely resenting.” Rafael was leaning forward to grab at Sonny’s shoulder’s, pulling the man up and onto the couch to sit with him and tug into a hug, planting a kiss into Sonny’s neck. “In fact, it’s now one of the better ones.”

Sonny grinned and stroked a hand through his lover’s short locks. “Good.”

They sat in comfortable silence together, just holding one another and enjoying being close, before Sonny was chuckling lightly into his hair.

“Hmm?” Rafael questioned, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Just thinking of how you’re going to react to my plan for next year.” Sonny laughed, intertwining their hands and tugging Rafael off the couch. “Now come on, we need a shower. And this, while sexy, is not comfortable at all.” He said motioning downwards and Rafael chuckled at that.

Halfway down the hall Sonny stopped him to reach under his chin and tilt his head, kissing Rafael slowly and leisurely with love and affection.

“Seriously though, happy birthday, Rafael.” Sonny spoke against his lips, thumb swiping the man’s cheek.

Rafael smiled against those soft lips, “Thank you, Sonny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I freaking suck at endings. But there is my bingo prompt! Purple and declarations of love. Sorry if I totally screwed up what you do at Mass, I am not a religious person and have no idea! Hope you enjoyed reading; it was a fun little bit of smut to write up. I don’t usually have Sonny as bottom-y (I guess, right?), so if anything seemed odd it’s because I am not usually a switch. (: Anyways, love ya’ll, peace especially these days! Stay safe out there!


End file.
